Medical Student Summer Research Project Summary The Medical Student Summer Research Program leverages the research and training expertise of MCW's faculty and its substantial research infrastructure to provide robust research training opportunities for early year medical students, which expose them to research and academic careers early in their career-decision making process. The students are engaged full-time for 12 weeks in basic science, clinical or translational laboratory studies that address diseases and conditions affecting the cardiovascular, pulmonary or hematological health of our citizens and globally. The training is complemented by a series of didactic seminars and other activities that deepen the integration of the trainees into the scientific community. These experiences facilitate opportunities for trainees to observe how new discoveries translate into the development of new drugs, devices and treatment modalities in the clinical arena, while also encouraging them and providing them with outlets to remain connected to research throughout their medical education program. There is a high demand for training and a qualified applicant pool, with good outcomes evident over the 6-10 year time span that separates the summer training period from the beginning of an independent career.